Starborn Edge
The Starborn Edge is a magical blade owned by Kae Bryseis. Overview Granted as one of three birthrights upon the imbuing of the Fifth Scion, the Starborn Edge is a celestial longsword. It is a permanent manifestation of a similar spell that Kae Bryseis used to cast in order to have a melee weapon or spell focus. She used to shape temporary swords from raw celestial matter known as Star Shards. However, given that she was only able to channel so much magical energy per day, Din believed it just to allow her access to her favored weapon type. It is roughly the size of a standard longsword (47 inches total in length), with a double-edged blade taking up 36 of those inches. The longer hilt allows for her to use both hands to add power or control to it, as Din realized that Kae was not primarily oriented toward physical combat. It has a semi-opaque appearance; almost looking ethereal at times. There are bright spots where constellations may flicker in and out of the blade area, and the blade is around 4 cm thick. It quickly tapers to a point at the end, and always carries an edge of the freshest sharpness. It has no need for oil, but it would require cleaning with a cloth to remove blood or viscera. When it swings, it carries a distinct hiss as celestial matter reacts to the very air around it accompanied by a violet-white trail of light. Its hilt has a curved crossguard that gradually tapers toward the center from both sides, partially to protect her hands and partially to add some defensive value for parrying and counter-attack. Nayru's crest and the Weeping Eye both adorn the center of this crossguard, and in its very center radiates a violet-white burst of light. This burst varies in its potency depending on how the sword is being used. And given it carries a faint celestial glow, this weapon further subtracts from the Scion's ability to conceal herself, so it is only summoned when there is intent to use it. The hilt is gripped with a studded leather-like texture, though it also appears otherworldly. At its end is a claw-gripped violet orb with Nayru's crest floating inside to seal a very definitive hilt's bottom. Strangely enough, due to it being a celestial weapon, it does not weigh as much as a mundane counterpart and is perfectly balanced. It is tingly and warm to the touch, and for the uninitiated they may feel unsettled upon casual contact with it. Celestial materials tend to react adversely to mortals. Powers and Benefits Conjured Blade - The Scion can call this weapon to her at any time. It does require a moment of concentration to do this, however, it does prevent her from being caught unarmed for too long. At times when using magic carries too much danger (same applying to any artes, cantrips, or channelings), this can be vital to her survival. The only way to prevent her from calling the blade is to either render her unconscious or unable to cast spells. Paradigm Spell Focus - Rather than using a staff as other mages do, Kae was trained to use a sword as her focus for working her magic. For more complex or powerful spells, she may use it to aid in somatic components. It may demonstrate literally tearing a hole in the cosmos to pull forth some great power, or draw energies from elsewhere when firing a beam of coruscating lunar power capable of anything from horrible burns to explosions to even photodisintegration. Melee Enhancement - Kae is not built like her brother Jaden. When it comes to being a spellcaster in close quarters, she cannot put as much heft behind a strike as others might. Instead, she infuses her blade with various types of lunar, divine, or psionic energies (or any combination of the three). This allows her to protect herself from things like knockback while also being able to put a little more power or control behind her technique. She can also prepare a spell to trigger on command through it, borrowing from her spell focus techniques. Cosmic Battery - Energy from a previous day can sometimes be stored in the blade if it is left unused to prevent Kae from using her own life force to fuel her magic as often. Unfortunately this can backfire, as the energy has to go somewhere. When striking things while energy is stored, said energy could discharge into the target causing unknown effects. Usually she will absorb it back into her body before engaging in melee. However, Kae cannot steal energy from other objects or beings with this ability. It has to come from her. Ascended Styles - Kae's mind and muscle memory were opened to two sword styles of previous Scions by Nayru's urging. She is by no means a practical master and needs to practice them more to fully understand them, but on instinct she can make use of what has been gifted to her. One style is incredibly defensive and based on a high rate of parrying attacks while waiting for an opponent to expose a weakness, which can then be exploited by ripostes and counters. The second style is more of a deadly dance consisting of beautiful slashes and stabs with an emphasis placed on finesse rather than raw power. The raw power behind her second style is laced into it with subtlety. Soul-bound Weapon - This weapon was forged in the energies of a star's birth specifically for Kae Bryseis. Anyone else attempting to touch it or gain its use will find much difficulty in doing so. Depending on who tries to handle it, it could repel them, shock them, or some other kind of chaotic effect might occur. And Kae is unable to wield this weapon with telekinesis, unlike any conjured blades via Star Shard. If she isn't touching it, she can't use it, and no one else theoretically is capable of handling this weapon. Notes Other powers and benefits may be available for this blade, and further evolutions may or may not occur with it, but neither progression has been discovered yet. Category:Tristandark Category:Items Category:Kae Bryseis